womenofthewwefandomcom-20200213-history
RAW 1300: April 23, 2018
Little Miss Bliss warns the WWE Universe about the dangers of "bullying" en route to her Raw Women's Championship rematch against Nia Jax. A massive 10-Woman Tag Team Match main event heats up Monday Night Raw. Dolph Ziggler & Drew McIntyre vs. Titus Worldwide Last week, Dolph Ziggler returned to Raw in the Superstar Shake-up with Drew McIntyre in tow, much to the detriment of Titus Worldwide. And as it turns out, Titus O’Neil & Apollo Crews won’t be getting any retribution for their derailed scouting trip anytime soon, as Ziggler & McIntyre soundly dispatched the two Superstars in a match stemming from last week’s confrontation. Not only was Ziggler & McIntyre’s tag team on point — Apollo was subjected to a superkick-Alabama Slam combo before suffering the Claymore-Zig Zag one-two for the pinfall — they made no bones about their aspirations going forward, with McIntyre claiming he was the “wake-up call” for a complacent locker room and Ziggler (emboldened now that someone “has his back”) declaring the team wouldn’t steal the show because they were the show. Michael Cole’s prediction that Ziggler & McIntyre would change the entire balance of Raw may have seemed bold on first glance, but if this night was any indication, the former champions will clearly settle for nothing less. 10-Woman Tag Team Match Ronda Rousey made her presence felt at the end of a 10-Woman Tag Team Match that pitted Raw Women’s Champion Nia Jax, Natalya, Ember Moon, Sasha Banks & Bayley (still not quite meshing together) against Alexa Bliss (who evoked her rematch clause against Jax for WWE Backlash in a faux-PSA about the dangers of “bullying”), Mickie James & The Riott Squad that Raw GM Kurt Angle had sanctioned in order to give the female Superstars the same spotlight the men had received the previous week. Much like the men’s match, it was an epic free-for-all. Moon was a force of nature, putting a hurting on Riott Squad member Liv Morgan that culminated in a massive suicide dive (Sarah Logan dragged Liv to safety before The War Goddess could follow up), and Natalya found herself taken out of the match after a chop block from Logan. Chaos broke out after Jax was attacked by the entire opposing team, but James extracted herself from the fray to attack the recovering Queen of Harts with a baseball slide. That ambush was what finally drew Rousey to her training partner’s aid, and while Ronda didn’t seem interested in throwing down initially, another baseball slide to Rousey’s back landed Mickie square in the clutches of The Baddest Woman on the Planet. Rousey responded to Mickie’s attacks by wrenching James into an armbar that led to a disqualification (though, ironically, Mickie furiously tapped out to the hold) before helping Natalya back up the ramp. A win will go in Mickie’s record book as a result of all this. But that armbar will be what she remembers. Results * Alexa Bliss, Mickie James & The Riott Squad def. Raw Women’s Champion Nia Jax, Sasha Banks, Bayley, Natalya & Ember Moon via DQ Category:Monday Night RAW Category:2018 television episodes Category:Alexa Bliss Category:Bayley Category:Charly Caruso Category:Dana Brooke Category:Ember Moon Category:Liv Morgan Category:Mickie James Category:Natalya Category:Nia Jax Category:Renee Young Category:Ruby Riott Category:Ronda Rousey Category:Sarah Logan Category:Sasha Banks